


Just Dance

by bearielfdancer



Series: Paradise Lost [3]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: B.A.P former members mentioned, Bts members mentioned - Freeform, Cheesy, Fluff, Just Dance, M/M, Secret Meet-Up, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, soft Choi Junhong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearielfdancer/pseuds/bearielfdancer
Summary: “You are so corny it hurts.” Junhong muttered as he took Hoseok's hand in his and allowed the older to pull him closer, hand on his waist while the other held his hand tightly.“But you love me for it.”“I guess I do.” The maknae smiled as he finally lifted his head to look his sunbae in the eye, the deep flush that spread across both of their cheeks spoke more than what any words could and it wasn’t before long they were softly pressing into each other, kissing like it would have been their last time seeing each other again.
Relationships: Choi Junhong | Zelo/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Series: Paradise Lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354189
Kudos: 3





	Just Dance

It was moments like this where Hoseok wished he didn’t have to meet up in secret, it tore him apart knowing that he wasn’t able to see his boyfriend like the others. When it was him and Junhong, no flashing lights, no fake smiles. Just two men, cuddled into each other watching cheesy Korean movies. 

Junhong sighed softly and wiggled further into Hoseok’s lap and looked up at the older with big puppy eyes, he honestly hadn’t known what he deserved to have a man like Hoseok see something in him. They were friends, from before sure. But for Hoseok to see him for who he truly was aside from the rest of his former band members, made him soar in ways he never expected to. 

It was only when he began to focus on how sharp Hoseok’s jawline was, how handsome he was overall that had him flushing and hiding his face when his hyung finally took notice of his staring. The deep timbre of Hoseok chuckling at his bashfulness caused him to flush deeper and turn away. 

“S’not funny hyung.” Hoseok hummed and ran his fingers through deep maroon colored hair, letting the soft smooth locks glide through his fingers.

“You’re right, it’s not. It’s cute.” Hoseok chided and poked Junhong in his side, listening to the younger squeal trying to move away from him. Junhong was quick, but Hoseok was quicker as he soon turned the tables and pinned his hoobae underneath him. 

“Do I ever tell you how pretty you are?” 

“Hyung, the movie-“ Junhong looked at the laptop across from them before looking back at Hoseok to see his scowl and laughed. He hated when he made that face, but something about it was so endearing. 

“The movie can be watched again, you can’t.” Hoseok flinched at his own words and sighed deeply and dropped the majority of his body weight onto the younger, what a way to kill the mood. 

Junhong whined as he tried to push Hoseok off of him but the older rapper refused to move and succumbed to his fate as a pillow for his ever endearing boyfriend, the maknae quickly found his comfort and began to play with Hoseok’s hair as they lay there. 

“I wish things were different too, I wish we could do this all the time and not worry.” Hoseok listened as he managed to wrap his arms around the younger’s waist and hold him tighter. Living a life like this was never easy, and they both knew from the bottom of their heart they wouldn’t want to change a thing, except for the way homosexuality was viewed in the industry.

To risk losing so much of their time and hard work just to spend time and be with one another seemed selfish to Hoseok, but if push came to shove he would do it for Junhong. Hoseok needed to think quickly as the mood was spoiling and quite fast at that, so it startled Junhong when his hyung suddenly jumped and extended his hand out. 

“You are so corny it hurts.” Junhong muttered as he took Hoseok's hand in his and allowed the older to pull him closer, hand on his waist while the other held his hand tightly.

“But you love me for it.” Hoseok muttered as they slowly began to sway to the ballad of the credits of the movie, it was the way Junhong curled into him despite being so tall and buried his face in the crook of his neck, letting out small puffs of air that left goosebumps against his entire skin.

“I guess I do.” The maknae smiled as he finally lifted his head to look his sunbae in the eye, the deep flush that spread across both of their cheeks spoke more than what any words could and it wasn’t before long they were softly pressing into each other, kissing like it would have been their last time seeing each other again. 

“Hoseok…” Junhong breathed as he finally pulled away, but not opening his eyes for the sake of wanting the moment to last longer than it had originally, he really felt complete when he was with the other no matter how busy he was. 

“Yes Junhongie?” 

“The song is over.” Hoseok hummed and pressed a chaste kiss to plump lips, whether the song of the title screen was playing or from the credits, it didn’t matter to him as long as he could have kept dancing with Junhong. 

“Don’t worry about it, just dance.” 


End file.
